Apples
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Poems about Deathnote ... just don't give me your name and face!Very Cryptic/emo! Please review!... I'll give you a cookie... and a Shinigami! TWOFER! Latest poem is about: Misa's struggle for love with Light!
1. Light

Light's epic

Why wait for tomorrow

When death begging for today

Writing the world a sweet note of eviction from there sinful flesh

I'm the ringleader of this bet

Let's bet if you see tomorrow

With gods at my side

I'll play this game of chess

With lives as my pawns

Let's see if you can catch me

When this game of cat in mouse is over I'll be standing

Ruling this world

With face , name and book

I'll write these wrongs that are poisoning this earth

Yay!!! This is about the scene where light first gets the deathnote. Please review!


	2. Kira incarnate

Devil incarnate

Or god's latest invention

Speak of your name

You better not mention

Catalyst for the inevitable

On my side more than luck

With book in my hand

I could write you all up

Hidden in view

For all to see

Words can be lethal

When it comes to me

Irony surrounds him

With all of it's might

For a heart so dark

His name is

Light

Yea!I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review!


	3. Might

Might

I like you for your image

I like you for your name

I like you for your power

What you can do with name

Tell me you love me

Feed me your lies

While you slaughter my dreams

Before they can fly

I'll give you my body

But keep all the pain

I'll just keep it in

Remembering I'm sane

Smiling for the cameras

But crying inside

I'll look at your notebook

Not in your eyes

The facade of Kira

Love so tense I could bawl

Because

He stands me up straight

While watching me fall

Yea!!! This was actually a poem I wrote on my profile but it identified with Misa so much that I fitted it with Misa a bit more. This is about how light is using Misa and how she if so opened to it … as long as she can be with him. Please review!Oh! Poem title: Misa plus light equals might


	4. Come

Come

Taste this fruit

The sweet fruit of fatality

Come taste heard and see

The sound of deaths sweet melody

With a savor

Indulge and you're free

From fatal spontaneity

Name written down

Face in mind

Whispering blood

Death leaves behind

All can be yours if you'd just

Come

Taste

The end of the story can be written at your hands

Will you?

Yea! A little half bootyed if I say so myself but … still. This is about the temptation of the deathnote for Light.


	5. Music Plays

Music Plays for us

Music Plays for us

In the dance of the righter justice

Knives behind our backs we pray

"Please don't let my mask fall first."

Music wails for us

As well as the world

Clapping for whoever their morals favor

One begs for a twilight morality

While the other a killer's demise

A Kira's demise

Music plays for us

But the odd play against us

Which one will the music melody stop for

Who will catch the seething tone of death

And who will catch the air of righteousness

Whose final dance does this belong to?

YEA!! I think this isn't my best but … hey!! If you didn't notice this is about L and Light and their struggle with each other. If you think about it, they are a lot like each other. Please Review!!


	6. How Many Seconds Left

The joy of life and peace divine

**How Many Seconds Left **

The joy of life and peace divine,

How many seconds left?

Will all diminish with time divine,

How many seconds left?

The crimson red of orbs in head,

How many seconds left?

Will know the time that you are dead,

How many seconds left?

Shinigami snicker, amusing theft,

How many seconds left?

Life is fun when founding death,

How many seconds left?

How many?

The seconds of life are spilling endlessly in another realm,

Downloading to the time where you will be no longer,

How many?

How many?

…Tic

…Toc

…it's over

YEA!! This just kinda spilled out of my head and I finished in 5 minutes! YEA!! I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers for being awesome! I realized that I don't thank you guys enough because you guys encourage me so much! Thanks for reading my slightly emo poems and having the niceness to review!


	7. With You May I Find Rest

Love

Love

Adoration of something that's so lewd

Love

I'm so blind I'm unaware it's true

Love

Though pulsing through my veins I know this

Love

Is simply much much more than generic words can tell…

Our love's infatuation bleeding on insanity

One so intricate yet simple so our minds can see

The beauty…

It shall be

You and me

Ruleling eternally …

Oh wondrous blood dripped book

I give my thanks to you

My pen that bleeds red ink

And Jealous dusts I thank you too

You've granted me the sleep of pure ignorance

May I never awake

He'll be my king

And honestly

His love I'll never see

He's holding me with hands of poison

Numbing actuality

Killing my youth

He knows the truth

And I know too

He looks at me I quake …

Although I know it's

For his sake …

Do I dare awake?

Do I dare abandon him?

Will he cry

Will I die

If I can't be with him …

Tonight

Oh, Why…

Love

Broken Halves will never equal one

Love

A day

A death

A dream

Has just been done

Love

Insipidness has never had truer meaning

It's true

Addicted to the flesh…

Mixed feelings never mesh …

With you may I find rest…

**Light **

This is supposed to be song-like poem and it matches the song in my head when I wrote this. Think a mixture between "It's a Beautiful Lie" and " Ready ,Set, Go" from Tokio Hotel. Also, when I say "Jealousy" I mean Jealous the Shinigami that saved Misa. Yea!! Please review and thanks for reading!


	8. What's Up People

Hey, Hey

**WHAT'S UP PEOPLE **

Hey, Hey

Do you hear it?

The scream of sinners scared

Hey, Hey

What's up people?

The cries of victims marred

Hey, hey

Do you scorn me?

Then taste my ink dripped sword

Hey, hey

They adore me

Disciples stand and roar

What's up people?

You'll all see

The twisted consciousness

Of wrong doers

Shall pile up

The rotting of the heart will turn into a more literal form

And equal none

What's up …

If the world loses all of its darkness

Won't Light be the only obscurity

Right?

Write?

YEA!! This is an elaboration of "What's up People" Created by Maximum The Hormone. I tried my best to make it sound like an over throwing of power and failed … miserably. It's getting close to the end of Death Note for us Americans and I am itching to write something about how it ends … I don't really know yet. Well, Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
